A Shogun Falls
For All Nails #316: A Shogun Falls by Christina Victoria ---- :Tokyo, Japan :28 December 1898 As the 19th century drew to a close, Japan remained largely closed-in, with only minor contact with the West. The Empire was ruled by two men, the Emperor, and his uncle, Shogun Tokugawa Iemochi, who had married the previous Emperor's sister. In the middle of the century, the Shogunate had survived its greatest threat by bringing the Imperial Court to Edo, now renamed Tokyo, and marrying into the Imperial House. The Emperor took some measure of power, reserving the right to veto shogunal appointments and laws, but otherwise leaving most power with the bakufu. The Emperor had advocated an opening of Japan's doors and took a close interest in foreign learning, while the Shogun stubbornly insisted on keeping the doors tightly shut. An uneasy compromise between the two had resulted in the opening up of a few more ports, and the appointing of ambassadors in foreign lands. The Shogun had remained convinced that Russia remained Japan's greatest foreign threat, though the Emperor insisted that Russia's might was long past, pointing out that they were unable to prevent Mexican-controlled Hawaii from conquering the former protectorate of Kauai. Some small amount of modernization had taken place under the Emperor's insistence. But at every turn, when the Emperor insisted on opening up more, the Shogun refused. “If we open up our doors to the foreign barbarians, we'll surely be invaded like China” he insisted. And so it was with a mixture of excitement and fear that the Emperor learned the news of Mexico's success in Alaska. Without waiting to consult with the Shogun, the Premier, Count Matsutaka, met with the Emperor. “Your Majesty, I have heard from the Mexicans that there are those among them who wish us to mediate between themselves and Russia.” The Emperor nodded, pleased at the news. “I'd always known the Shogun was a fool to believe the Russians were still a great power. Tell our ambassadors in Mexico and Russia to inform those nations' leaders of our offer of mediation” “Yes, your majesty” “And one more thing.” The Emperor paused, relishing the moment. “Inform the Shogun that I wish to see him.” ---- The Shogun entered the Imperial Court, remembering when the palace was new. Ever since his brother-in-law had died and his nephew had ascended the throne, he'd feared for his position. The late Emperor had been content with the power-sharing arrangement they'd devised, and had been happy to allow most of the actual administration to remain with the bakufu. The new Emperor, on the other hand, seemed to be waiting for an opportunity to seize government. “A pleasure to see your face again, uncle,” the Emperor remarked. “It has been too long.” “Indeed, Your Majesty. The administration of your Empire do not leave me with much leisure time.” “Yes, quite so. Do you remember when I suggested that the Empire could have an American colony in Alaska?” The Shogun maintained a blank face. “I do remember that, Your Majesty.” “And do you also remember what you told me at that time?” “I told you that it was my belief that the Russian Empire was too strong to take territory from.” “Yes, you did. And now, look, a small army of Mexicans has taken Alaska in a few weeks, and even now threatens Siberia. Could we not have done the same, had we taken the opportunity? If we'd armed ourselves 20 years ago, we could've taken Alaska before Mexico. My father had advised you to arm ourselves, too. But then, too, you refused. You were concerned only with keeping Ezo out of Russian hands. And now, instead of a weak shell of an empire to our north, we have the aggressively expansionistic Mexicans. And China continues to be carved up. Soon the Europeans will have had their fill of China. We'll be threatened by the Europeans to our south and the Mexicans to our north. Do you honestly believe we can continue to be isolated now?” “We are too strong to be invaded like China ...” the Shogun began. “Fool!” The Emperor interrupted. “If we continue your policy, it is only a matter of time before Mexico takes Ezo and maybe even northern Honshu, and the Europeans take the south. You and I, or maybe our children at best, will be puppets to outsiders. Japan will be carved into pieces. Your policies have failed. Your ancestors' policies have left us in this position. It is time we make up for lost time. I have already sent word to Russia and Mexico that we are willing to mediate a treaty between the two. And our ambassador in Britain is talking with the government there about a treaty of friendship” “Your Majesty, why didn't you consult me?” “I am the Emperor. You are my servant. My ancestors have given your ancestors the administration of this Empire. Perhaps it made sense when Tokugawa Ieyasu lived. He had helped to end the long period of war and brought peace and unity to our empire once more. It made sense to give him administration in gratitude for his service in bringing peace, and in recognition of the fragility of the peace at that time. But his descendants have betrayed the trust my ancestor placed in them. And so, as of today, you are relieved of the duties of government. Henceforth, I am reclaiming the administration. Today beings the Meiji Era.” “Your Majesty, may I make one request?” “You may ask.” “The land of Ezo, we have worked hard to develop it. We have ended abuses by the Matsumae there and earned the trust of the natives. Allow us to rule the land as your loyal vassals, as a token of our centuries of devoted service to your exalted ancestors.” “I shall consider it” The Emperor replied. Privately he was glad of the request. He'd feared that the Shogunate might resort to violence to hold on to power. That northern island was a small price to pay for a peaceful transition. ---- :Tokyo, Japan :10 September 1900 “The Russian Empire is dead” The news had traveled quickly to the Imperial Court, and silenced even the most stalwart of the old Tokugawas' supporters. If the Mexicans could kill one Empire, who was to say they couldn't kill a second empire? The Emperor's uncle, now installed as Prince of Ezo, was working hard to build fortifications on Ezo and Karafuto, and Ambassador Yamagata in London was negotiation a treaty with Britain, seeking assistance in modernizing the Empire, and possibly even the formation of an alliance. The Emperor had been a little wary of that before the collapse of Russia. His advisers were torn between those who felt that an alliance would benefit Japan and those who feared an alliance would just drag Japan into a war against its own interests. But now, everyone agreed that an alliance was necessary. Mexico probably wouldn't want to get into another war immediately, but sooner or later their expansionistic urges would rise again. And with Russia in pieces, they wouldn't even have a strong rival on their western border. Japan needed to be prepared. They had already sent ambassadors to the reclusive Kingdom of Korea, which had long been dominated by Russia. Japan feared that Mexico would soon take their place there, though at present, Mexico was content to consolidate their position in Siberia. China, however, struggling to overthrow foreign rule, was also looking towards Korea, with the thought of reasserting their ancient, though now nominal, suzerainty over the kingdom. ---- :Tokyo, Japan :4 August 1901 The treaty with Great Britain was presented before the Emperor for his assent. “Let the bonds of friendship between our two peoples grow ever stronger, and may we always be quick to assist each other,” The Emperor told the British representatives as he placed his seal upon the treaty. “I hope to visit your nation soon, and personally meet with your honored Prime Minister and your great King.” The treaty had assured Japan of assistance in its modernization. It had also assured Japan that Britain would not challenge Japan over any territorial claims, while Japan, conversely, would not challenge any standing British dominions in the East. The Emperor smiled slightly, contemplating the long-term plans already in place for Japanese authority in the East. Japan would not follow the brutal and inelegant Western model of imperialistic colonization. Japan would be protector, a guide, a loving elder-brother, to the peoples of the East. ---- Proceed to FAN #317: The Specials. Proceed to 19 March 1899: Crazy. Return to For All Nails. Category:Historical